The Figure
by Elastic Bandman
Summary: I was bored at work and decided to write - so please review it - thanks


The Figure  
  
The excruciating heat of this barren world was enough to keep the most adventurous or even desperate colonists away. The planet was red in colour like the red of our very own mars, dry as no water could be created in the thin atmosphere and lifeless. The major factor for this world was that it was closer to its sun than our earth is to its own sun. So the only actual habitable places were its north and south poles. But even at these poles the heat was far too uncomfortable for human life.  
  
Though this is the case, against all human abilities there stood a humanoid. Sheltered by a cloak, which looked like black leather, but where it looked like the leather had cracked and the inner fabric could be seen, it was actually made of millions of small metal pieces all interlocked together, kind of like chain male but far more advanced. On the outer layer, the metal was black and on the inner layer, the metal was green.  
  
The being stood a few miles from the equator, on the edge of a steep faced cliff, with a drop of around 5 miles straight down. The heat in this place would be enough to melt a human into a puddle of flesh and bone. But there the figure stood, Motionless, just the cloak on this creatures body blowing in the scolding wind.  
  
From out of nowhere the figure started to talk. It was no language of the earth or even of any of the colonists from earth which have created there own language. It was a language this being new well, it was spoken load, clear and bold. As the being continued to talk, the wind started to pick up causing the dust of the surface to create a cloud, stopping sight around one meter in front, the wind went form strength to strength as the seconds passed, eventually becoming a hurricane. The speed of the wind easily reaching 300 mph, and as it came at the figure from below it would hit the cliff face tearing out rock, sometimes the wind would be already carrying rock as it hit the cliff face causing terrifying crashes, from hitting the face the wind would follow the face to the top and over. As the hurricane got worse the rock samples the wind held were becoming bigger. Surprisingly not the wind or any rocks were moving the figure from his standing place in anyway, all rocks or boulders would miss and the wind as it hit the being would behave as it had before the storm began, just rippling the cloak back and too. The being's hands began to rise. Still talking a load as before, with the planet tearing itself apart, the ground began to crack and fall in on its self, the being reached inside the long cloak and slowly withdrew a sphere. The sphere was glowing green sometimes brighter than before, like it was pulsating. The being held the sphere aloft and with a sudden slap, its other hand hit one side of the sphere, so now it was held by both hands.  
  
All was quiet again, with a slight scolding wind as before. But two major changes had occurred, the figure now stood with a green sphere held aloft with two hands and also the once major cliff face of a 5 mile vertical drop was now only a stem of rock around the figures feet. The stem was stood in a 10 mile radius giant crater, like when a asteroid hits and after time all has settled, except the major difference being this stem in the centre of the crater which was still 5 miles tall.  
  
Once again out of nowhere the being jumped into the air and with a mighty blow brought the sphere down into the centre of the stem.  
  
As soon as the green pulsating sphere hit the ground, this barren planet died.  
  
An explosion, 1000 times bigger than any nuclear missile ever made on earth could ever do. The atmosphere of the planet was engulfed with dust within seconds, which could only mean that the explosion went deep, through the planets crust, through the magma and near to the outer core. The shock wave travelled the planet with immaculate speed and behind that, not as fast but with far more destructive force came the fire wave, it consumed the whole planet within minutes, melting rock like it was marsh mellow on an open fire that had been forgotten.  
  
After only hours of fire the planet began to cool until it was a whole sea of magma, spitting bubbling. The atmosphere began to collect, there wasn't just dust and soot in the air now, clouds began to merge and all at once they opened up in a giant thunderstorm. The rain was not the rain earth knows, it was black acid that poured down, but in the acid was traces of water. Hours upon hours it rained acid rain. As the rain became more purified the magma sea began to cool. Within 24 hours the planet had a crust, but the rain kept falling, more and more becoming pure H2O.  
  
There was only small areas of land to be seen, as the water had taken over nearly the whole of the planet. These areas of land were from the very tips of the mountain regions, which had formed because of the speed that the magma had cooled, setting the large masses where they stood.  
  
A large portion of the dust in the atmosphere had now settled, still the atmosphere seemed to be settling thick as to reflect a lot of the suns raises back into space. The planet also began to form an Ozone layer, except this ozone layer was approximately 4 times thicker than the one around the earth. The main function of the atmosphere and the ozone layer is to keep the temperature and the suns dangerous UV rays down to a liveable level. It was as if the planet new what temperature it wanted for the future inhabitants.  
  
While the planet was cooling, at both the north and south poles, ice began to form. This forming reduced the sea level bringing more and more land masses out of the murky depths and into the damp air.  
  
After 72 hours since the strange cloaked figure had slammed the green sphere into the rock stem, the planet had taken an amazing transformation from a Barren waste ground to a green lush breathable planet. In the sea, microscopic life has started.  
  
Millions of years from now intelligent life will run this world.  
  
Who or whatever created this new world, whether it was technology or magic. One thing is for sure that whatever these people are, they are far more advanced than humans. Maybe human beings will one day understand what has happened on this planet or even evolve to be able to create something similar or maybe they are just not meant to go that far in evolution.  
  
(MJD 17/05/02) 


End file.
